Définition d'un héros
by Listelia
Summary: Basé sur NANKYOKU TAIRIKU - Antarctique, le continent. J-drama, 2011, lui-même basé sur une histoire vraie. La fic est écrite de façon à ce que vous puissiez la lire même sans connaître la série TV. Kuramochi avait été extraordinaire. Mais ils avaient certainement dû finir par s'y habituer, sinon, comment tout cela aurait-il pu arriver ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Je pense souvent : "whaoh, cette histoire a l'air super intéressante, dommage que je ne connaisse pas la série/ le livre qui l'a inspirée."**_

_**Je suis intimement convaincue qu'une bonne fanfic peut actuellement donner envie à quelqu'un d'aller voir le matériel d'origine. Parce que, après tout, n'est-ce pas ce à quoi servent nos textes ? Sinon à rendre hommage à ce qui nous a fait rêvé, nous a émus, nous a donné envie de vivre notre vie de façon différente, nous a permis de découvrir qu'on pouvait – qu'on aimait – écrire.**_

_**Alors ce prologue est spécialement conçu pour quelqu'un qui a vu la série il y a longtemps et a besoin d'un rafraichissement, ou pour un lecteur qui ne sait pas encore que le drama japonnais "Nankyoku Tairiku – Antarctica, le continent" (tiré d'une histoire vraie, avec comme acteur principal Takuya Kimura) est une série qui vaut VRAIMENT la peine d'être regardée.**_

* * *

Station _Showa_, Antarctique, 1957.

Le Japon tout entier avait les yeux fixés sur la première expédition Cross Winter. En Novembre 1956, onze hommes de tous bords, embarqués à bord du navire brise-glace _Soya_, avaient emporté avec eux tous les espoirs d'un pays brisé par la guerre.

Chargé des rêves des enfants qui avaient apporté les premiers leur contribution au projet d'exploration, du sentiment unanime qui étreignait les adultes de toute la contrée à l'idée d'être enfin sur un pied d'égalité avec le monde, le bateau était parti porté par la promesse qu'avait fait un jeune professeur de géologie à un peuple vaincu et accablé : "sur ce continent encore vierge, je planterai le drapeau du Japon".

Le visage passionné de Takeshi Kuramochi restait gravé dans les cœurs de tous les Japonnais comme celui de l'homme qui les emmenait vers cette aventure…

Le charisme du jeune professeur, sa passion pour le continent de neige inexploré, son histoire personnelle liée inextricablement au projet Antarctique, son amour pour les chiens qu'il avait entrainés pour cette expédition, et sa capacité naturelle à encourager et réveiller les esprits avaient enflammé ceux qui partaient, comme ceux qui attendaient.

A 20 000 km du Japon, un soupir échappa à Hoshino, le leader officiel de la petite colonie d'hommes qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour passer l'hiver en Antarctique, en temps que cobayes humains, afin de permettre ensuite à des scientifiques d'y venir en toute sécurité.

Il fit rouler son crayon entre ses doigts, puis le reposa à côté du cahier dans lequel il consignait tous les évènements.

En face de son bureau, la carte du monde et celle de l'Antarctique étaient punaisées sur les murs de l'étroite pièce. Entre les deux, les photos d'identité des dix hommes dont il était responsable étaient affichées, juste au dessus des noms des dix-neuf huskies Sakhalin qui accompagnaient l'expédition.

Kuramochi fixait l'objectif, ses yeux sombres intelligents et attentifs, toujours animés par cette étincelle de volonté et de courage. C'était lui qui avait cru le premier que le Japon ne demeurerait pas éternellement un pays vaincu. Il laissait derrière lui sa jeune belle-sœur Miyuki, maitresse d'école orpheline, qui l'adorait et pour laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ses propres sentiments.

Près de lui souriait Utsumi qui avait été membre du même groupe d'escalade que Kuramochi, des années auparavant, et qui était maintenant le journaliste chargé de couvrir l'expédition Cross-Winter, et l'un des plus fervents supporters du projet.

Ensuite venait Inuzuka, un étudiant qui s'était fait passer pour un connaisseur en chiens spécialisé dans les aurores boréales et qui s'était avéré incompétent dans les deux catégories. Incompétent, mais désireux d'apprendre, d'évoluer, de changer. Son admiration pour Kuramochi, qui ne l'avait pas jugé et l'avait impliqué au contraire davantage, n'avait pas de bornes.

Puis, Samejima, le mécanicien bourru et moustachu, rustre et emporté, qui était là pour montrer à son fils que son père pouvait aussi être un héros – et pour ramener des histoires sur les pingouins qui fascinaient le petit garçon. Depuis que Kuramochi l'avait sauvé pendant la traversée, il le surnommait "patron".

La ligne suivante commençait par le rondouillard cuisinier Manpei Yamazato, désigné volontaire avant qu'il puisse avoir voix au chapitre, mais qui tenait sa place avec dignité et courage comme s'il s'était lui-même proposé.

Venait après lui le médecin Tani-sensei qui ne perdait jamais le moral, tranquille et doux comme un vieux sage. Ses fils étant morts à la guerre, il n'avait plus que ses compagnons comme famille et s'était volontiers résigné à rester avec la colonie.

A côté d'eux se trouvait le fébrile radio Yokomine, qui ne connaissait pas encore ses jumeaux, nés après son départ, et qui avait décidé de servir plutôt que de revenir au pays. Les hommes le surnommaient "papa" et le charriaient souvent, mais ils demandaient toujours des nouvelles des enfants et poussaient des hourras à chaque détail, aussi enthousiastes que les parents eux-mêmes.

Au bout de la ligne se trouvait le représentant de l'état, l'agent Himuro, ses yeux étroits transperçant la photographie, remplis de contradictions et d'amertumes. Il n'avait jamais pardonné à Kuramochi d'avoir épousé la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Il lui en voulait d'avoir continué à vivre après qu'elle ait été emportée par la guerre. Il le haïssait de lui avoir pardonné d'être l'involontaire cause de la mort d'un de leurs équipiers, douze ans plus tôt, dans une montagne battue par l'orage.

Quelques fois, Hoshino se demandait comment Himuro pouvait vivre sans être étouffé par ses regrets, la constante friction entre les exigences du gouvernement et la réalité de la vie sur place, en Antarctique, son admiration haineuse pour Kuramochi et la frustration de ne pouvoir réaliser ses propres aspirations avec la même liberté audacieuse.

L'homme se leva et alla vers le mur. Il essuya ses lunettes, les remit sur son nez et repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux gris indisciplinée. Il passa sa main sur les visages des deux derniers membres, le manoeuvre Funaki et l'alpiniste Arashiyama, prononçant leurs noms à voix basse comme une prière.

Chaque jour, Hoshino passait un moment à penser spécialement à chaque membre de l'expédition, suppliant qu'ils reviennent tous en vie.

Il sourit en caressant les photos des chiens qu'Utsumi avait réalisées.

Les chiens étaient des membres à part entière du projet, des compagnons au même titre que les humains.

_Riki_, le meneur affable au long museau brun.

_Fuuren Kuma_, massif, majestueux et terrifiant, qui avait appris où était sa place et se soumettait rarement à un autre que Kuramochi, comme s'il sentait obscurément qu'ils étaient tous les deux des descendants de l'expédition polaire menée 45 ans plus tôt.

_Shiro_, aux longs poils blancs et soyeux, qui aurait dû être le meneur et qui était bien trop affectueux et distrait.

_Taro_ et _Jiro_, les deux frères, les fils de Fuuren Kuma, gros ours noirs joueurs et timides, que Kuramochi avait sauvés.

Et les autres, la chienne _Shiroko_, l'aventureux _Tetsu_, le timide Goro, le malchanceux et attachant _Anko_, l'autre _Kuma_, le fidèle _Pochi_… tous différents, tous importants.

_Sans eux, rien n'aurait été possible…_

Hoshino revint vers son bureau et reprit son crayon. Il inscrivit la date et ajouta soigneusement dans son journal que les trois hommes partis faire l'ascension du Mont _Botnnuten_ avec le traineau, et dont on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, avaient enfin été retrouvés.

Trois chiens avaient galopé dans le blizzard, chargés d'un message et, grace à eux, Kuramochi, Himuro et Inuzuka pourraient être ramenés sains et saufs au bercail.

Puis il revint vers la fenêtre, incapable de rester assis.

_Article 2 de la constitution : "Personne ne meurt pendant la première année."_

Tant que Samejima et Utsumi, envoyés à bord du motoneige, ne seraient pas rentrés en ramenant ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants, il ne pourrait pas trouver la paix.


	2. Sauvés !

_Kuramochi avait été, comme d'habitude, _extraordinaire_. Même si ça restait une source d'émerveillement, ils avaient certainement dû finir par s'y habituer, sinon, _comment_ tout cela aurait-il pu arriver ?_

_Kuramochi était le héros qu'il rêvait d'être, l'homme qu'il espérait croiser un jour dans son miroir, le professeur qui lui aurait donné l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses études, le grand frère qui aurait été à ses côtés et n'aurait jamais laissé les choses se terminer de cette façon entre son père et lui, l'ami incroyable que le voyage en Antarctique lui avait offert._

_Inuzuka mit la tête dans ses mains et ses larmes coulèrent encore une fois._

oOoOo

Les chiens aboyaient frénétiquement. Riki sautait partout et léchait les joues, les mains, les lunettes, tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Jiro et Taro étaient partout, encombrants et affectueux, collés aux jambes de Kuramochi, manquant le faire trébucher à chaque pas.

Utsumi était tellement soulagé que son sourire lui faisait mal, étiré sur son visage ébisé par le climat austère de l'Antarctique.

- Voilà, voilà, Himuro-san, encouragea-t-il en redressant le bras de l'homme blessé sur son épaule. "On y est presque. Encore quelques pas et vous serez au chaud dans la cabine du motoneige."

Le visage crispé de douleur de l'agent du gouvernement était encore maculé par les larmes de reconnaissance qu'il avait versées en étreignant les chiens enfin revenus.

- ça va aller, Himuro. Nous sommes sauvés, maintenant, ajouta Kuramochi qui le soutenait de l'autre côté, la voix râpée par leur séjour dans la carcasse de baleine.

Il avait remis sa parka bleue et la fourrure beige de la capuche se collait à son bonnet, soulevée par le vent de la plaine.

- Oy ! cria Samejima derrière eux. Revenez m'aider ! Ce gamin est bien plus lourd qu'il n'en a l'air !

Inuzuka rit faiblement, accroché au mécanicien.

- Est-ce que le docteur n'a pas conseillé de l'exercice, surtout à ceux qui sont plus âgés ? balbutia-t-il.

- Tchh ! Les enfants de nos jours n'ont plus de respect pour qui que ce soit. Je fais assez d'exercice en courant derrière ces satanés pingouins, si tu veux savoir se plaignit Samejima. Il fourragea dans les cheveux du garçon avec affection. "Rentrons à la maison, okay ?

- Okay, répéta Inuzuka, épuisé, mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Utsumi boucla la ceinture du blessé et l'enveloppa d'une couverture supplémentaire.

- Nous serons vite à la station, promit-il.

Himuro ne réussissait plus qu'à hocher la tête, c'est donc ce qu'il fit avant de refermer les yeux.

- Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

- Hum, approuva Kuramochi, les mains sur les crânes de Jiro et Taro qui se pressaient contre lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la force d'ajouter autre chose. La fatigue et les privations des derniers jours se mêlaient à la gratitude inscrite sur ses traits. Il frottait machinalement le coin habituel derrière les oreilles des deux frères. Le message enveloppé de plastique s'agitait toujours dans leurs épaisses fourrures noires.

Utsumi s'accroupit et caressa les truffes des chiens, brossant la neige sur leurs museaux.

- Bien joué, les gars. Vraiment, de tout notre cœur, _merci_.

Sa voix s'enrouait. Il se releva, effaça d'un geste vif l'émotion qui lui montait aux yeux.

- Repose-toi un peu, dit-il en donnant une légère tape à Kuramochi en passant devant lui. "Je vais aller aider Samejima."

Les deux autres s'étaient de nouveau affalés dans la neige et rigolaient comme s'ils étaient ivres. La tête penchée de côté, les oreilles attentives, Riki les observa un instant, puis décida qu'ils allaient bien. La langue pendante, l'air de rire comme à son habitude, il se retourna et appela son maître pour lui faire remarquer la scène.

Kuramochi répondit d'un signe du bras.

Utsumi sourit.

Les chiens adoraient leur meneur. Certes, Inuzuka et tous les autres avaient gagné leur affection aussi, mais Kuramochi restait spécial à leurs yeux.

Et Kuramochi le leur rendait bien. Il était comme toujours attentif aux besoins de chacun, prêt à donner un coup de main, à résoudre une dispute, à écouter quelqu'un parler, mais son dévouement à l'égard des chiens dépassait le domaine de la camaraderie. Il marchait coude à coude avec eux, prêt à leur confier sa vie.

Ils avaient prouvé aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de la foi qu'il plaçait en eux.

Utsumi lâcha une exclamation quand Riki le déséquilibra en passant en trombe.

- Riki est le leader de la meute, mais son chef est sans conteste Kuramochi, philosopha Samejima toujours affalé dans la neige. Il attrapa Inuzuka par son blouson et le secoua avec sa brusquerie fraternelle. "Allez, debout, gamin. Ton lit t'attend à la station ! Il te reste encore du chemin à faire avant d'être comme le patron, hein ?"

Inuzuka se releva, aidé par Utsumi et tituba entre les deux hommes jusqu'au motoneige.

- Tu as été très courageux. Tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux, le félicita gravement Kuramochi qui était maintenant assiégé par Riki en plus des deux frères. "Garde-moi un peu de ce pudding, d'accord ? C'est le préféré de ma sœur, tu te souviens ?"

- Les retardataires n'ont pas droit à ce genre de privilèges, persifla Himuro sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ala ! Toujours aussi inflexible, même congelé comme un gobi, s'écria Samejima, la main sur la portière.

Les joues d'Himuro avaient déjà repris quelques couleurs. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la chaleur de Shiro qui s'était glissé à l'insu de tous dans le motoneige et blotti contre l'agent qui le tenait embrassé.

- Shiro… sourit Kuramochi.

Le chien agita ses oreilles triangulaires immaculées, puis fourra sa truffe sous le bras d'Himuro, ses grands yeux clairement remplis d'une expression qu'on pouvait traduire par "ma place est ici, que ça vous plaise ou non."

- Okay, dit Kuramochi, amusé. "Tu peux rentrer avec le premier groupe, Shiro. Sois un bon garçon, okay ?"

Le chien gémit, puis jappa en agitant la queue.

Inuzuka était toujours stupéfait par l'intelligence des Huskies Sakhalin et leur communication concrète avec leur meneur. Surtout quand lui-même avait l'impression d'être complètement perdu.

- Comment ça, le "premier groupe" ? bredouilla-t-il alors qu'Utsumi le hissait dans le motoneige.

- Le traineau a besoin d'être réparé avant qu'on puisse l'utiliser, et nous ne rentrerons pas tous dans le motoneige. Il faut qu'un groupe parte et qu'on revienne ensuite chercher le deuxième, expliqua Kuramochi calmement. "Je vais rester avec les chiens. Vous, les gars, allez-y en premier."

- Pas possible, patron ! protesta Samejima avec véhémence. Vous avez failli mourir gelé, on ne vous laisse pas ! Je vais rester, moi.

Kuramochi sourit, mais eut un geste de dénégation.

- C'est mieux que _je_ reste. Une nuit de plus ne me tuera pas, reprit-il. Vous avez amené des provisions et des couvertures, je serai très bien. Taro, Jiro, Riki…

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les chiens qui attendaient tranquillement, leurs prunelles intelligentes fixées sur lui, leurs poils rebroussés par la bise arctique.

- … Kuma, Kuro, Jakku, Aka et… ah, Goro. Hum. Oui, et moi. Nous vous attendrons ici. Les autres devraient pouvoir entrer dans le motoneige avec vous. Allez, partez. Dites à Hoshino-san que nous allons bien.

Utsumi amorça un mouvement de protestation.

- Partez, dépêchez-vous, coupa Kuramochi. Himuro a besoin de soins d'urgence et on ne sait pas quand un blizzard frappera de nouveau. Nous vous attendrons.

On ne désobéissait pas à Kuramochi. Il n'était peut-être officiellement que l'assistant-leader, mais dans le cœur de tous, il était le vrai capitaine.

Utsumi se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'ils étaient peut-être aussi fascinés que les chiens quand on en venait à lui.

Ça ne le troubla pas. Au contraire, il se mit à fredonner à voix basse.

- A bientôt, patron ! hurla Samejima par la portière ouverte, alors que le motoneige s'éloignait.

Himuro serra plus fort son étreinte autour de Shiro qui lui lécha le visage et geignit doucement. Inuzuka eut de la peine à s'empêcher de pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi la silhouette droite de Kuramochi au milieu des chiens le remplissait d'autant d'émotion.

Bientôt, la colline de la baleine disparut dans l'immensité blanche de l'Antarctique et la seule chose à laquelle le garçon réussit à penser fut l'idée de son lit, des ramens délicieux de Yamazato et de la chaleur bienveillante des couloirs de la station.

Devant la carcasse qui les avait protégés du blizzard, Kuramochi s'assit lourdement dans la neige. Il leva la tête vers le ciel immense, bleu acier et dégagé, et soupira. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras étendu, l'autre replié contre lui. Jiro et Taro l'imitèrent aussitôt. Riki se pencha au-dessus du visage de son maître, en haletant comme s'il riait.

Kuramochi tendit la main et massa le cou du chien, là où la fourrure débordait de son collier.

- Riki… je t'en dois une… merci…

Le chien aboya comme s'il comprenait, puis se coucha aussi dans la neige, fourrant son museau près de la joue de Kuramochi.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive. La douleur dans son bras s'était dissipée avec l'arrivée des secours, mais elle revenait maintenant.

Et celle lovée dans son torse comme une menace battait sourdement avec le rythme de son cœur.

Encore quelques heures, puis il serait de retour à la maison.

Alors seulement, quand tous, y compris les huskies Sakhalin, seraient en sécurité, il pourrait relâcher sa vigilance et écouter ce que son corps essayait de lui dire.


	3. Priorités

Quand Himuro reprit conscience, le docteur l'informa que le deuxième groupe venait de rentrer sain et sauf. Himuro acquiesça en silence, absolument épuisé par le retour du Mont _Botnnuten_ et ce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier d'opération, cette barbarie pratiquée sur sa jambe. A choisir, il ne savait pas entre les deux ce qui avait été le plus horrible.

Il referma les yeux, simplement content d'entendre japper les chiens à l'extérieur et s'interpeller les voix joyeuses de ses… oui, c'était le mot juste. Ses _amis_.

C'était arrivé. Il avait changé, lui aussi. L'Antarctique avait cet effet-là sur vous.

_Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout…_

Il s'enfonça dans le sommeil, les coins des lèvres détendus comme s'il allait sourire.

- _Hola_, Shiro, tu ne peux pas entrer ici ! Comment t'es-tu échappé ? s'exclama Tani-sensei, bousculé par la grosse masse de poils blancs qui s'était précipité dans l'infirmerie dès la porte entrebâillée.

Il sourit, attendri et décida de faire une entorse à ce qu'on lui avait appris. Après tout, les règles du reste du monde ne s'appliquaient pas en Antarctique où tout était complètement nouveau, inconnu.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Himuro, plongé dans la torpeur épaisse des anesthésiants, n'entendit rien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne rêva de rien.

Roulé au bout de l'étroite couchette, Shiro soupira et posa son fin museau contre les bandages qui enveloppait la jambe blessé de l'agent du gouvernement. Il cligna un peu des yeux, puis s'endormit aussi, satisfait d'être juste là, près de l'odeur de l'humain qu'il aimait.

oOoOo

Inuzuka riait bêtement à cause du rire contagieux des autres qui se moquaient de sa maladresse avec les baguettes. Ses doigts seraient sauvés, mais ils étaient encore énormes, rouges et craquelés, parcourus de frissons de douleur comme d'un courant électrique.

Peu importait. Il était en vie.

_En vie._

C'était ce qu'Himuro avait dit aussi, en pleurant sur l'épaule de ses sauveurs, sans se soucier de son image de marque.

_En vie._

Rien n'égalait ça.

_Rien n'était plus beau que ça._

Ses yeux se brouillèrent et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

Quelqu'un lui asséna une claque dans le dos.

- Encore en train de pleurer, gamin ! Faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour une paire de baguettes. Je vais t'aider. Tiens, "aah" !

Samejima avait l'air tellement ridicule avec sa bouche ouverte, le bol de riz dans une main et les baguettes chargées de légumes en conserve dans l'autre, qu'Inuzuka éclata de rire à travers les larmes qu'il retenait.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il en passant le revers de sa manche sur son visage.

- C'est bon, dit doucement le mécanicien, son regard rempli d'une expression paternelle inhabituelle. "C'est bon…"

- Oui, lâcha faiblement Inuzuka.

_Mille et mille fois._

Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir pu venir en Antarctique, d'avoir rencontré ceux qui, avec lui, entreraient dans l'histoire comme la Première Expédition Cross-Winter du Japon.

Hoshino lui sourit en entrant dans la salle, l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

- Bonjour, Inuzuka-han. Déjà levé ? Tu aurais pu te reposer davantage.

- Je dois reprendre mon étude de l'aurore boréale, dit le garçon avec timidité.

Le sourire du chef de la colonie s'élargit davantage sous ses lunettes.

- Voilà qui est bien dit, mon garçon. C'est l'esprit de la première Expédition ! Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu prennes le temps de te remettre sur pieds. Tu étais dans un triste état quand vous êtes arrivés, hier soir.

Il fronça les sourcils, presque sans s'en apercevoir.

- Rappelle-toi le deuxième article de la constitution. Je veux que tous les membres qui se sont rendus au Mont _Botnnuten_ soient parfaitement remis avant de reprendre leurs tâches habituelles. C'est aussi valable pour… Il soupira. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Kuramochi-han ? Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie après son rapport, mais le docteur ne l'a pas vu."

Samejima pointa la fenêtre du pouce.

- Si j'étais vous, j'irais faire un tour du côté des chiens. Le patron n'est pas du genre à aller se reposer avant de vérifier qu'ils vont tous bien.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité mordit le cœur d'Inuzuka.

La veille, il s'était effondré sur sa couchette, une fois ses mains soignées, et avait complètement oublié les chiens.

Leurs _sauveurs._

_Comment pouvait-il être aussi ingrat et égoïste ?_

Il se redressa d'un coup et la pièce chavira autour de lui.

- Pas si vite, protesta Hoshino qui l'avait rattrapé. "Prends le temps de recouvrer tes forces, ne t'inquiète pas pour les chiens. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour nous en occuper."

Il confia le garçon à Samejima et se hâta vers le chenil.

Evidemment, il était vide, à part la chienne qui mettrait bientôt bas.

Hoshino sortit du bâtiment, mettant une main en visière pour se protéger de l'éclatant soleil polaire.

- Oy ! appela-t-il. Kuramochi-han ! Où êtes-vous ? Oy ! Kuramochi !

Le cuisinier apparut à l'angle, une énorme marmite dans les mains.

- Hoshino-san ! Kuramochi-chan est parti à l'infirmerie. J'apporte de la soupe chaude aux chiens, il a dit qu'ils le méritaient.

Hoshino eut une moue attendrie.

- C'est vrai. Il tapota les papiers qu'il tenait contre sa jambe, puis fit volte-face. "Très bien, très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer, donc."

Il croisa les yeux de Riki, fixés sur la porte. Jiro et Taro étaient allongés dans la neige, la tête de l'un sur l'échine de l'autre, mais ils avaient aussi l'œil sur le battant.

- Vous veillez sur lui, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de sourire, mais la façon intense dont Riki regardait l'endroit par lequel était parti son maître le mit mal à l'aise, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.


	4. Pressentiments

La salle commune bruissait joyeusement, comme chaque soir à ce moment où elle passait de réfectoire à salon. Toute la vaisselle n'était pas lavée – à vrai dire il y avait encore deux ou trois personnes attablées – mais l'atmosphère se chargeait de détente avec anticipation. Hoshino raconterait peut-être encore des histoires incongrues et pleines de sagesse. Samejima allait gagner aux cartes, comme à son habitude. Arashiyama ferait rire toute l'assemblée avec des anecdotes de son travail de guide. Funaki lirait des poèmes. Yokomine, probablement, serait plaisanté et chahuté sur ses rêveries à voix haute au sujet des jumeaux.

Inuzuka réussit à terminer sa bouchée sans que son estomac se soulève d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture après plusieurs jours de privation. Il se moucha bruyamment – son nez ne faisait que couler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, l'avant-veille. Il empila ses bols et pivota sur le banc.

Au bout de la table, Hoshino raclait consciencieusement les dernières miettes de son souper, et ne semblait pas les apprécier autant qu'à l'ordinaire, distrait par la dernière personne assise.

La joue dans sa main gauche, Kuramochi observait ses baguettes ramasser une boulette de riz, la pousser dans un coin, gratter un peu de brûlé sur le morceau de poisson.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être celui qui exécutait ces gestes.

Sa nuque était lourde, comme s'il était toujours en train de tirer le traîneau dans la tempête, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort que les conversations semblaient lointaines. Son corps était engourdi, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment revenu avec lui de la carcasse de baleine où il s'était accroché à la vie.

- Du mal à manger, avec ce bandage ? Va falloir qu'on te nourrisse comme Inuzuka ! plaisanta Utsumi en se penchant vers lui.

Les yeux de Kuramochi dévièrent vers son poignet droit, emprisonné dans une attelle.

Il pouvait encore bouger ses doigts, sans trop y penser, mais il n'était pas question de conduire les chiens pendant deux bonnes semaines, avait dit le docteur.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer à si bon compte, reprit Utsumi, le soulagement rétrospectif dans sa voix nettement audible.

Kuramochi sourit, malgré la fatigue lovée sous ses yeux, acide comme le blizzard. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il passait plusieurs jours sans dormir, mais il était absolument exténué par la tension de maintenir les deux autres éveillés, la morsure du froid contre laquelle il avait dû lutter après avoir enlevé sa parka pour en couvrir Himuro et Inuzuka, l'énergie morale qu'il avait dû rassembler pour croire que les chiens les sauveraient et l'insuffler à ses co-équipiers mourants.

- C'est vrai, aquiesça-t-il. Aucun des chiens n'a été blessé et Himuro sera presque débarrassé de ses béquilles d'ici qu'on revienne au Japon.

- Inuzuka est le seul à se payer un beau rhume, ajouta Utsumi en riant. Et après ça, on dit que seuls les idiots ne tombent pas malades !

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Kuramochi qui tressaillit, pincé par une douleur soudaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec les courbatures dont il était perclus.

- Tu seras avec nous, ce soir ? Il faut absolument que quelqu'un batte Samejima ou on sera ruinés avant de rentrer au pays !

Kuramochi sourit encore, sans bouger.

- Compte sur moi.

Sa voix était encore rauque. Utsumi s'éloigna après un dernier coup d'œil sur la portion de riz à peine entamée. Hoshino l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle.

- Comment est-il ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Utsumi, un peu surpris par l'inquiétude tangible dans les yeux de leur leader. "Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé et il est visiblement fatigué, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait jouer ce soir. Je pense qu'il tient le coup et qu'…"

- Il n'a pas dormi, la nuit dernière, chuchota Inuzuka, à peine compréhensible avec son nez bouché.

Hoshino les entraîna tous les deux dans le couloir.

- Il n'a fait que tourner et gémir, continua Inuzuka. J'ai dormi, je… enfin, j'ai pas toujours été réveillé, mais… il n'a pas dormi, c'est sûr. Il était assis, cette nuit, et aussi ce matin quand je me suis réveillé.

- Il est pâle, mais c'est normal après ce que vous avez traversé. Qu'a dit le doc, Hoshino-san ?

L'homme enleva ses lunettes et les essuya. Il massa son nez, puis les remit.

- Kuramochi-han n'a parlé que de son poignet, mais d'après Tani-sensei, il a sûrement aussi des côtes froissées ou fêlées, vu comme il se déplace. Ça expliquerait que cela lui soit inconfortable d'être allongé.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le réfectoire. Kuramochi rendait son bol au cuisinier, en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir vidé. Effectivement, il avait une démarche un peu raide, comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas trop remuer le torse.

- Je voudrais simplement qu'il se repose, dit Hoshino d'un ton las. "Il s'est occupé des chiens, il a fait la liaison entre la chambre d'Himuro-han et la radio…"

- Il a même donné un coup de main à Samejima, pour installer l'appareil près des pingouins, ajouta Utsumi.

- Il est incroyable… soupira Inuzuka qui se mit ensuite à éternuer à répétition et dut aller se laver le visage, faute d'assez de place dans son mouchoir.

Ce soir-là, Kuramochi gagna l'une des trois parties qu'il fit contre Samejima. Il se mêla aux vannes adressées à Yokomine et fut l'un des derniers à quitter la salle. Ce n'était pas l'homme bourré d'énergie dont ils avaient l'habitude, mais c'était le meneur rempli de charisme et de bonne humeur qu'ils appréciaient tant.

Pendant la nuit, Inuzuka l'entendit tousser à plusieurs reprises, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour empêcher le mouvement qui le secouait de résonner sur ses côtes meurtries. Le garçon se souleva un peu sur les coudes, essayant de savoir s'il devait aider, mais Kuramochi s'en aperçut et lui demanda aussitôt s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Inuzuka bredouilla, s'embrouilla, finit par se taire. Le jeune homme sourit et lui apporta une pile de mouchoirs improvisés découpés dans un vieux drap. Inuzuka se rendormit avec le sentiment que tout allait bien et un tissu fleurant le savon blotti contre son menton.

Le lendemain, Kuramochi était encore une fois le premier debout, déjà nimbé par la lumière rose et or de l'Antarctique, au milieu des chiens qui dansaient autour de lui, quand les hommes émergèrent du bâtiment pour l'exercice d'échauffement matinal. Yokomine ramassa deux seaux de viande et lui donna un coup de main pour nourrir les bêtes, sans vraiment remarquer que la tâche avait pris bien plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Kuramochi échangea avec les autres des saluts, ses cheveux bruns agités par le vent, son sourire amical habituel sur le visage.

Mais il ne se joignit pas à eux.

Alors qu'il se hâtait en direction de sa cabine pour secouer Inuzuka – en retard comme à l'ordinaire – il vit soudain les murs du couloir trembler comme un mirage sur la plaine blanche.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et la vision familière de l'étroit passage entre les chambres se dilua dans un étrange brouillard.

Sa tête effleura un rideau bleu marine, puis heurta le sol, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Devant le chenil, Riki se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur sa chaine en aboyant furieusement.


	5. Sombrer

Samejima fronça les sourcils, en plein exercice d'étirement des bras.

- Oy ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Paix, Riki ! La paix ! ordonna Hoshino en venant vers lui et lui attrapant les babines.

Une drôle de sensation, froide comme une goutte d'eau, coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Riki ne réagit pas au geste d'affection familier. Il se dégagea et recommença à sauter et à aboyer, comme pour leur dire quelques chose. Jiro et Taro couinaient plaintivement, la truffe pointée vers le bâtiment. Leur père, Kuma, grondait sourdement.

Utsumi se rapprocha, posa sa main sur le bras de leur leader.

- Hoshino-san, vous croyez que… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à courir derrière Samejima qui venait de se précipiter vers la porte.

Tous les autres suivirent.

- Patron ! cria le mécanicien, atterré, en s'arrêtant brusquement, sans se préoccuper des collisions que ça provoquait derrière lui.

- Kuramochi ! répétèrent plusieurs voix, affolées.

Samejima enjamba les jambes du jeune homme étendu sur le sol et s'agenouilla. Il souleva délicatement sa tête et lui tapota les joues.

- Patron ! Patron, vous m'entendez ? Patron !

Il releva les yeux, l'angoisse serrée dans son estomac, croisa ceux d'Hoshino et des autres, fixés sur lui.

- Il est brûlant, souffla-t-il.

Utsumi le dépassa et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hoshino se débarrassa de sa veste et en couvrit son assistant.

Dehors, les chiens continuaient à aboyer et à s'agiter, incontrôlables.

oOoOo

La station _Showa_ était entièrement silencieuse.

Au fond des trous de neige, les chiens ne dormaient pas, leurs oreilles attentives au moindre mouvement à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Seul dans sa chambre, Himuro s'agrippait au collier de Shiro, désespéré d'entendre quelqu'un passer dans le couloir, de pouvoir poser une question, haïssant sa jambe de le clouer sur sa couchette à l'écart.

A la salle commune, les hommes ne parlaient pas, le front appuyé contre leurs mains jointes, les coudes sur la table, les dents serrées.

Près de la porte de l'infirmerie, Inuzuka, Samejima et Utsumi étaient assis par terre, la tête contre le mur ou sur leurs bras repliés.

_Kuramochi._

_Kuramochi._

_Kuramochi._

_Kuramochi._

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Inuzuka, irrépressibles, inlassables.

Utsumi tendit la main et lui pressa le genou, un instant. Samejima frottait régulièrement sa moustache, étonné de la sentir le chatouiller désagréablement.

Hoshino sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains fermées, au fond de ses poches, pendant qu'il regardait le docteur terminer son examen.

- Kuramochi-kun ? Kuramochi ? Vous m'entendez ? Takeshi-kun ?

Sur le lit, le jeune homme frémit. Un de ses pieds bougea, sous la couverture. Sur son visage inondé de sueur, ses traits se crispèrent de douleur quand il essaya de remuer. Le docteur l'apaisa d'une main.

- Shsh… ça va aller. Ne vous agitez pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main ?

Il attrapa celle de Kuramochi et sentit l'angoisse relâcher un peu ses épaules quand le geste fut répondu.

- C'est bien… c'est bien…

Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent péniblement.

- Ri… ki… a… ab-b…bo…

- Plus maintenant, dit doucement le docteur en souriant. "Riki nous a alertés à votre sujet. Quel chien formidable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kuramochi referma les yeux et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire se dessina un instant sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se mit à tousser.

La douleur enfonça ses griffes dans son corps, lui remplit la bouche, lui arracha un gémissement entre deux quintes.

Hoshino vint en renfort aider le docteur à l'installer sur le côté pour le soulager un peu. Il massa les omoplates raidies de Kuramochi, écarta les cheveux qui se brouillaient sur son front, collés par la fièvre.

- Tout doux, tout doux… disait le docteur avec le même ton de voix que pour un enfant.

Il essuya la bouche du malade et passa un linge humide sur son visage en attendant que la crise se calme un peu.

Quand Kuramochi se rendormit, épuisé, grelottant de fièvre, la souffrance pliée sur ses traits, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce sans faire de bruit…

… et trouvèrent toute la colonie dans le couloir.

- Comment va le patron ? demanda anxieusement Samejima avant tout le monde.

Les yeux d'Inuzuka n'avaient jamais été aussi exorbités et angoissés.

Hoshino prit une longue respiration, décidé à leur demander de patienter et de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais le docteur parla en premier.

- Il ne va pas bien, dit-il lentement. Il sortit de sa poche le linge qu'il avait utilisé et considéra longuement les traces de sang un peu rosâtres. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Kuramochi-kun… a peut-être une hémorragie interne."


	6. Conseil de guerre

Les hommes s'entre-regardèrent incertains.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle commune, y compris Himuro qui avait installé sa jambe sur un banc et contemplaient Tani-sensei qui frottait machinalement les rares cheveux qui lui restaient. Le chauffage fonctionnait, mais il leur semblait que le froid polaire s'était infiltré à l'intérieur.

- Il ne s'agit pas simplement de côtes cassées ou d'un rhume grave, expliqua encore une fois le docteur. "Je n'ai pas les moyens d'opérer, ici. J'ai pu remettre la jambe d'Himuro parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fracture compliquée, mais je ne suis pas chirurgien et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire. Il faut prier qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une pneumonie, pas d'autre chose…"

- Que d'une pneumonie… répéta Utsumi, atterré, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait d'ordinaire leur chef.

- Pendant quelques jours, il faudra le surveiller de très près. Je demanderai également l'assistance d'autres gens du métier par la radio. Yokomine-kun, si vous voulez bien me guider pour cela…

L'interpellé se mit au garde-à-vous, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, mais personne ne rit.

Samejima ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se tordait les mains. Inuzuka était paralysé. Il ne pleurait plus, mais les traces de larmes étaient restées gravées sur ses joues mortellement pâles.

- Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est le laisser se reposer au maximum, reprit Hoshino-san en se relevant de la table contre laquelle il s'était appuyé, les bras croisés. "Il faut que quelqu'un s'acquitte de ses res…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que cinq mains s'étaient levées. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Himuro-san, reprit le docteur, j'ai besoin que vous ménagiez au maximum votre jambe, pour éviter les complications. Si vous pouviez…

Le représentant du gouvernement rougit violement.

- Je ne vous causerai pas de problème, siffla-t-il.

- … passer un peu de temps à l'infirmerie, près de Kuramochi-kun, cela serait d'une grande aide, termina Tani-sensei. Il adressa un sourire apaisant au jeune homme. "Quand il sera lucide, il aura besoin de la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaisse bien."

- Je peux faire ça aussi ! gronda Samejima en faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Nous sommes comme une espèce de famille, ici, n'est-ce pas, Hoshino-san ? Le patron me connait aussi bien !"

Les autres marmonnèrent, un souffle d'approbation blessée courut sur le groupe anxieux. Inuzuka avait l'air transparent de quelqu'un qui n'a plus du tout confiance en lui-même et qui pense qu'on ne lui accordera jamais sa chance.

Le leader hocha la tête avec douceur.

- Samejima-han a raison, dit-il lentement. Nous _sommes_ une famille. Tani-sensei, est-il possible que chacun aide à s'occuper de Kuramochi ? Nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui. Et vous aurez vous aussi besoin de repos.

Le médecin s'inclina.

- Très bien. Mais un par un. Et ceux qui seront trop bruyants ne seront pas autorisés à revenir.

Les hommes opinèrent, dociles, intimidés par la responsabilité qu'on leur accordait.

- Une dernière chose, reprit le docteur avec sévérité. "Je sais qu'on a laissé entrer Shiro pendant quelques temps, mais il est absolument hors de question que Riki ou n'importe lequel des autres chiens s'approchent de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Kuramochi-kun soit sorti d'affaire. Le risque d'infection dans son état est bien trop grand. Est-ce bien compris ?"

Inuzuka hocha faiblement le menton, transformé en statue de sel, pendant que les autres baissaient les yeux.

Dans l'infirmerie, Kuramochi dormait en respirant péniblement, soutenu par des oreillers improvisés. Ses cernes semblaient s'être encore creusés et la fièvre suintait sur son front, roulant sur ses tempes et le long de son nez. Le col roulé de son pull noir soulignait la pâleur de son visage pourtant tanné par les intempéries. Son poignet emprisonné dans l'attelle reposait sur la couverture et ses doigts tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

A l'extérieur, le blizzard s'était de nouveau levé, et Riki, son poil parsemé de minuscules flocons blancs, s'allongea en couinant plaintivement.


	7. Attendre

Inuzuka repoussa délicatement les cheveux poisseux de Kuramochi et ajusta le linge humide sur son front.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Kuramochi-san ? murmura-t-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être joyeux. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa les mains sur ses genoux, très droit comme un écolier. "Le blizzard s'est arrêté et les chiens ont bien envie de courir. Fuuren Kuma a failli manger Anko, mais Riki l'en a empêché."

Il eut un petit rire.

- Riki se rappelle bien qu'il est le chef de la meute ! Utsumi-san a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi conduire le traineau, cette après-midi, pour qu'ils puissent se dépenser. Kuma a peut-être juste besoin de se changer les idées et de se dégourdir les jambes. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Kuramochi-san ?

Son sourire vacilla dans la lumière ambrée qui remplissait la pièce à cette heure de la journée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

- Samejima-san a dit qu'il vous avait raconté l'histoire de ce pingouin qui avait avalé un morceau de poisson trop gros pour lui. Est-ce qu'il vous a dit que la même chose est arrivé à Funaki-san, le même jour ? Il a failli s'étouffer avec son dîner. Hoshino-san lui a donné une grande claque dans le dos pour que ça se dégage ! Il avait les yeux qui pleuraient. Yamazato-san était très vexé !

Il prit une longue respiration, son sourire en train de se décrocher aux bords des lèvres.

- Kuramochi-san. Tani-sensei… Tani-sensei a dit…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il tendit la main et agrippa la manche du jeune homme.

- S'il vous plaît… Réveillez-vous. On a besoin de vous…

Ses larmes débordèrent. Il avait beau les essuyer d'un geste furieux, elles continuaient à couler. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, aiguë, suppliante.

- Kuramochi-san ! J'ai _besoin_ de vous…

Il baissa la tête et sanglota, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, comme un enfant dont les émotions brisent le barrage de la pudeur, de ce qui est _raisonnable_.

Plus _RIEN_ n'était raisonnable.

Kuramochi avait sombré dans l'inconscience quatre jours plus tôt. La fièvre était si forte qu'il ne délirait pas comme c'était arrivé auparavant et qu'aucune plainte ne lui échappait plus. Il était simplement étendu sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, enfoncé lourdement dans le matelas, la respiration sifflante.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'expédition au Mont _Botnnuten_.

Les hommes s'étaient relayés à son chevet, inlassablement.

Au début, il dormait souvent, mais lorsqu'il était éveillé, ils se sentaient utiles. Ils lui racontaient leurs journées, lui parlaient des chiens, lui donnaient des nouvelles du Japon. Ils étaient déchirés d'assister aux crises de toux qui le pliait en deux de douleur, de devoir s'écarter pour laisser passer le docteur, mais ils revenaient toujours. Parce que, malgré ses yeux brillants de fièvre, il les encourageait, écoutait leurs soucis et leurs disputes, donnait des conseils et même les chahutait quand ils semblaient trop inquiets.

_Kuramochi restait Kuramochi._

Mais les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Les traces de sang s'étaient changées en caillots mêlés de bile, et quand il se croyait seul avec le docteur, il lui arrivait de plaintivement implorer pour quelque chose qui diminue la souffrance.

Derrière la porte, Utsumi s'était éclaté la lèvre en la mordant quand il avait entendu le mot "morphine."

Himuro était plus sombre et plus sarcastique qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis le début du voyage. Il était tellement infect qu'ils le fuyaient sans même s'en cacher. Les autres avaient l'impression qu'on le punissait en le chargeant d'aider le jeune homme à manger, par exemple. Quand on le faisait sortir de l'infirmerie, et qu'à l'intérieur Tani-sensei s'agitait en essayant de calmer son malade secoué par ces quintes qui semblaient lui arracher la poitrine, le visage d'Himuro était figé dans une expression d'humiliation enragée qui faisait peur.

Mais dans l'infirmerie, quand le médecin roulait des bandes en prétendant être vieux et sourd, Himuro tenait la main de Kuramochi et le suppliait en chuchotant d'aller mieux.

Kuramochi souriait faiblement, ses yeux bruns grands et rieurs pendant un instant d'accalmie, et promettait qu'il serait sur pied le lendemain.

Kuramochi était soit un très bon menteur, soit un optimiste comme le monde n'en avait jamais porté.

Puis il n'avait plus répondu, un jour, après une crise tellement forte qu'elle avait failli le faire tomber de son lit. Ils avaient attendu un peu, qu'il se repose, mais…

Soixante-douze heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et Tani-sensei avait avoué, ce matin-là, que s'il ne se réveillait pas bientôt, il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Deux jours auparavant, Samejima avait annoncé que Riki dédaignait la nourriture qu'on lui apportait et qu'il s'était blessé à force de tirer sur son collier pour s'échapper. Le chien était maintenant dans le couloir, où le médecin l'avait accepté en baissant les yeux.

_"Maintenant… c'est peut-être tout ce que l'on peut faire pour lui…"_avait-il soupiré.

Les hommes n'avaient plus rien dit de la journée, échangeant des paroles minimum en accomplissant leurs tâches habituelles, et personne ne s'était plaint de devoir prendre une partie des corvées d'Inuzuka qui ne sortait plus de l'infirmerie.

Inuzuka n'était qu'un enfant, après tout. Ce qu'ils pouvaient à peine accepter malgré la guerre qui hantait leurs passés, lui n'y avait pas encore fait face.

Dans la salle de radio, Yokomine considérait le télégramme qu'Himuro lui avait dicté et ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de devoir l'envoyer.

La page griffonnée par un stylo qui tremblait de chagrin et de colère commençait par ces mots :

_"Chère Miyuki-chan,_

_Ton beau-frère, Takeshi Kuramochi, ne reviendra jamais d'Antarctique."_


	8. Soudain

Samejima avait presque porté Riki à l'extérieur et l'avait posé dans la neige poudreuse en grommelant. Maintenant il agitait un quartier de viande devant le chien, accroupi en face de lui avec les sourcils froncés.

- _Hola_, Riki… fais un effort. Te laisse pas aller. Qu'est-ce que le patron va dire, si tu deviens tout maigrichon, eh ? Allez, Riki…

Les yeux bruns de l'animal se détournèrent tristement.

- Riki ! Fais pas ça… allez, mange, ça va te faire du bien… faut que tu sois fort pour conduire le traineau quand le patron sera sur pied, hein ! Oy, Riki…

Riki couina doucement et ferma les yeux, le museau posé sur ses pattes.

Samejima passa son épaisse moufle orange devant ses yeux.

_Patron… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Réveillez-vous…_

Il se releva, détendit ses jambes engourdies, le gigot gelé toujours à la main. Le ciel était très grand, très haut, très clair. Des jours comme celui-ci l'aidaient à comprendre pourquoi Kuramochi aimait tant ce continent. Tout était si pur et si neuf, que tout paraissait possible.

_Quelle ironie pour un coin du monde qui s'appelle "inaccessible"…_

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Il ne veut toujours pas manger, je vois.

Samejima se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je pensais qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, mais il voulait rester dans le couloir…

- Kuramochi-san lui manque comme à nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit pensivement Funaki.

Le chien dressa soudain les oreilles et s'assit avec un gémissement.

- Il a reconnu son nom, dit Funaki. Hé, Riki ? Tu voudrais que Kuramochi-san vous conduise avec le traineau, hein ?

Riki se mit à agiter la queue et lâcha un aboiement.

- Ne le fais pas espérer pour rien, marmotta Samejima.

Funaki se mordilla les lèvres.

- Est-ce que l'espoir n'est pas ce qui nous a tous fait tenir, jusque là ?

Riki fit soudain un bond et les fit trébucher de surprise. Il s'élança vers le bâtiment en tirant sur sa chaine et culbuta en arrivant au bout des anneaux, aboyant frénétiquement.

Samejima et Funaki échangèrent un regard, pétrifiés.

_Kuramochi !_

oOoOo

Les cils d'Inuzuka balayèrent légèrement sa pommette quand il battit des paupières. Il soupira, les sensations revenant dans son corps alors qu'il se réveillait. Il s'était encore endormi au bord du lit de Kuramochi, les bras croisés sur la couverture, le dos mal arrondi.

Il se déplia lentement, le sommeil encore lourd sur ses tempes, bâilla et s'étira en tournant sur son tabouret.

- Désolé, Tani-sensei, je me suis en…

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

Le vieil homme était bien à son bureau, comme d'habitude, avec à la main le chiffon qui lui servait à nettoyer ses instruments, sa blouse blanche un peu de travers sur son gilet en laine.

Mais il était figé, ses yeux écarquillés au-dessus de ses lunettes tombées au bout de son nez, ses cheveux clairsemés électrifiés sur son crâne.

La colonne vertébrale d'Inuzuka se glaça. Il se retourna vers le lit avec l'impression que tous ses os grinçaient.

- Kuramochi-kun ! souffla le docteur en réussissant à se lever.

Il atteignit le lit avant que le garçon aie terminé de faire volte-face.

- Mon Dieu… Kuramochi…

Quelque chose explosa dans la gorge d'Inuzuka. Il joignit les mains, pétrissant brutalement ses doigts où la peau pelait encore maintenant qu'on lui avait enlevé ses bandages, et les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues comme un tsunami.


	9. Face à face

Utsumi fit irruption dans la salle commune au moment où Samejima et Funaki s'y engouffraient. Dehors, les aboiements avaient redoublé, les timbres profonds de Kuma et de ses fils couvrant presque les jappements aigus de Riki.

- Kuramochi ! haleta-t-il. Kuramochi est…

Les autres s'étaient dressés, le visage brusquement pâli. Samejima fit un pas en arrière, se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte.

Utsumi avala sa salive, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Kuramochi est réveillé ! lâcha-t-il enfin, son sourire apparaissant finalement et remontant jusqu'à ses yeux, impossible à arrêter.

Personne ne réussit à articuler un mot, puis Samejima enleva son bonnet et le jeta par terre.

- _Ça_ ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus vite ? s'écria-t-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle mais les yeux humides. "On n'a pas idée de nous faire une frayeur pareille !"

A ce moment-là, les hourras éclatèrent, se joignant au concert commencé par les chiens.

oOoOo

Inuzuka se laissa pousser de côté par le médecin qui enfilait son stéthoscope avec hâte.

- Takeshi-kun. Vous me reconnaissez ? demanda Tani-sensei, sa voix enrouée essayant de reprendre un ton plus professionnel, mais sans y parvenir.

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête. Il remua faiblement, comme s'il essayait de parler.

- Pas si vite, gloussa le docteur qui s'éclairait aussi vite qu'une ampoule sur dynamo. "Vous avez été très malade…" Il rabattit le pull et remit la couverture en place après avoir écouté soigneusement. "Vous respirez mieux… que je suis content ! Ouvrez la bouche, juste un moment. Voilàà… c'est bien, c'est bien. Attention, vos yeux…"

Kuramochi ne bougeait pas, se laissait docilement examiner. Le médecin termina en vérifiant le pouls, puis poussa le garçon vers le lit.

- Tenez, Inuzuka-kun est là. Il a passé _tout_ ce temps à votre chevet. Tout le monde était très inquiet pour vous !

Un sourire effleura le visage de Kuramochi. Sa main gauche remonta sur la couverture épaisse de l'armée, puis s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant un peu.

- Inu… Inuzu…ka, murmura-t-il.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant et attrapa la main.

- Je suis là, Kuramochi-san !

Le docteur se pencha et toucha la pommette du malade.

- Doucement, Kuramochi-kun. N'en faites pas trop. Il faudra un peu de temps, mais ça ira…

Kuramochi rouvrit les yeux. La fatigue diluait déjà son regard, mais quelque chose brillait tout au fond, comme une perle sous la surface de l'eau.

- Les… chi-ens… articula-t-il.

Tani-sensei sourit largement.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je les entends aussi. Vous leur avez manqué. Vous nous avez manqué à tous.

Les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme se relevèrent encore, puis le sommeil l'enveloppa doucement.

- Kuramochi-san ? appela Inuzuka, la voix tremblante.

- Tout va bien, dit le docteur. Un pas à la fois, même parfois seulement un demi pas, c'est ce qui compte. N'est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a appris ? Il restera éveillé un peu plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Les genoux d'Inuzuka cédèrent brusquement et il se retrouva sur le sol, le front contre la barre du lit, ses mains toujours crispées sur celle de Kuramochi.

Le docteur lui serra l'épaule, bienveillant.

- Oui, dit-il doucement.

Quelque chose tomba bruyamment derrière eux et ils sursautèrent.

Utsumi était dans l'embrasure et avait lâché l'une des deux gamelles qu'il tenait.

- Kuramochi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix blanche. "_Non_, il est…"

Tani-sensei sourit.

- Au contraire. Il s'est enfin réveillé.

oOoOo

Himuro se tenait debout dans la neige, en face des deux lignes de chiens que le soleil couchant ourlait d'or et de cuivre. La nuit tombait et le froid se faisait plus vif.

L'ombre de ses béquilles traçait un gigantesque V sur le sol de poudre scintillante.

Il regardait l'horizon, l'endroit où se finissait le territoire des hommes et où commençait celui de Dieu, et son haleine se gonflait avec légèreté dans le soir.

Kuramochi était _vivant_.

Dans la salle de radio, Yokomine retranscrivait en morse le message que lui avait confié le représentant du gouvernement.

La page était un peu chiffonnée et l'écriture pas vraiment lisible, mais le message commençait par ces mots :

_"Chère Miyuki-chan,_

_Ton beau-frère, Takeshi Kuramochi, reviendra d'Antarctique."_

Dehors, Himuro avait porté sa moufle à son visage et cueilli sur sa joue une larme, étonné.

_Oui, il avait changé._

Voilà qu'il pleurait de joie parce que son rival de toujours ne s'était pas avoué vaincu.

A ses pieds, Riki dévorait consciencieusement les quartiers de viande que Samejima s'était amusé à décorer de rubans découpés dans un vieux bout de tissu rouge.

Dans l'infirmerie, Hoshino regardait dormir son assistant.

_Non, tout n'était pas fini_. Il y aurait encore des luttes, des défaites, des lamentations, des moments où il faudrait décider de se relever malgré tout ce qu'il en coûtait, des victoires acquises à trop grand prix, des célébrations et des batailles gagnées.

Tani-sensei ne l'avait pas dit aux autres, et surtout pas à Inuzuka qui dormait aussi, écrasé d'émotion, sur le bureau du docteur.

L'espoir était revenu, mais rien ne garantissait que Kuramochi était sauvé.


	10. Amitié

Utsumi recula tenant maladroitement ses mains pleines de mousse loin de sa chemise éclaboussée.

- Hé bien, tu en avais besoin ! s'exclama-t-il, son sourire tellement grand qu'il faisait presque disparaître ses yeux. "Wah, c'était crade !"

Samejima repassa ses bras sous les aisselles de Kuramochi et le redressa dans la baignoire improvisée, une fois qu'Inuzuka eut terminé de lui rincer les cheveux.

- Le patron n'a pas besoin de faire des frais de toilette pour être un bourreau des cœurs, lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Il y a des limites à la sauvagerie, quand même ! se plaignit Utsumi dans les rires. "Ta jolie belle-sœur ne te reconnaîtrait pas !"

- Il faut qu'il se rase. Il est bientôt poilu comme Kuma, renchérit Tani-sensei depuis son bureau où il se tenait à prudente distance des éclaboussures.

- Les gars… protesta Kuramochi, ses yeux pétillants.

L'infirmerie était remplie de bruit et d'animation. Samejima avait enfilé une blouse empruntée au cuisinier, bien trop large pour lui et qu'il s'était sanglé autour de la taille avec un bout de ficelle. Utsumi portait un imperméable qui appartenait à Arashiyama et Inuzuka était en salopette et bottes en caoutchouc, trempé comme si c'était à lui qu'on essayait de donner un bain.

Les épaules minces de Kuramochi, nues, dépassaient de la cuve qu'ils avaient rempli d'eau et de savon, et qui fumait encore.

Il n'était pas encore assez ferme sur ses jambes pour se déplacer seul, mais le docteur venait enfin de l'autoriser à quitter l'infirmerie pour de courtes périodes. En cet honneur, il avait demandé s'il était possible qu'on l'aide à faire une vraie toilette.

Vingt jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de l'expédition au Mont _Botnnuten_.

Inuzuka s'accroupit à côté de la cuve et frotta le dos de Kuramochi avec la grosse éponge orange. Ses manches retroussées plongeaient un peu dans le bain, mais il s'en souciait peu.

- Attention… commença Tani-sensei avec un mouvement d'inquiétude.

Kuramochi crispa une main sur son torse, soudain courbé, les yeux plissés.

- Pardon, s'écria aussitôt le garçon.

- _Ala_, gronda Samejima. Fais gaffe, gamin !

- C'est rien, c'est rien, toussa Kuramochi en levant une paume en guise de signe de paix. Il se racla la gorge. "Voilà, c'est passé. C'est fini."

Le docteur se rassit lentement en l'observant avec attention.

- Samejima-san, s'il vous plait, dit Utsumi. Aidez-le à se relever, il est propre. Pas la peine de risquer d'attraper un rhume !

Inuzuka se précipita en direction des serviettes qu'ils avaient entreposées le plus près possible de la chaleur. Ils avaient ajouté des sources de chauffage en plus dans l'infirmerie et la température était presque trop haute pour les hommes habitués à l'air de la banquise.

Mais Kuramochi s'était bien trop affaibli pour supporter ne serait-ce que le passage dans le couloir d'entrepôt où se faufilait le froid extérieur.

- Et maintenant, un verre de lait ! déclara Samejima qui avait soutenu le jeune homme jusqu'à la chaise, une fois séché, et lui frictionnait les cheveux avec enthousiasme. "Je dis toujours à Kenta, c'est ce qui fait un homme !"

Utsumi tendit une pile de vêtements à Kuramochi.

- Funaki-san les a lavés et aussi bien pliés qu'une véritable mère au foyer ! plaisanta-t-il. "Je vais lui donner mon linge aussi la prochaine fois !"

Les autres rirent avec lui. Inuzuka s'agenouilla pour aider Kuramochi à enfiler ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

Il voulait s'enterrer dans le sol, se prosterner pour s'excuser, disparaître.

Le jeune homme sortit une main de la manche de son pull et la posa sur la tête du garçon.

- Merci, Inuzuka, dit-il fermement.

Utsumi sourit en coin en voyant le visage du plus jeune membre s'éclairer. Kuramochi savait toujours comment encourager et relever le trop sensible étudiant.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et le cuisinier se glissa à l'intérieur avec un plateau.

- Kuramochi-chan, j'ai préparé ça pour vous. C'est fait avec des épices que mon _senpai_ m'a données pour les grandes occasions. Un ingrédient secret !

- Le chanceux ! s'exclama Samejima en venant renifler le plat de plus près. "Huum ! C'est vrai que ça sent drôlement bon ! Laissez-moi en un peu, patron !"

Kuramochi sourit.

- Manpei… merci beaucoup.

Il esquissa le geste de se lever. Utsumi et Inuzuka furent à l'instant de chaque côté et bien leur en prit, car il vacilla sur ses jambes.

- Pas si vite, répéta Tani-sensei pour la énième fois. "Le bain a probablement été très fatiguant pour vous. Recouchez-vous un peu, mangez ce que Yamazato-kun vous a apporté et on verra ensuite pour aller à la salle commune."

Il retint un éclat de rire et fronça les sourcils avec autant de sévérité qu'il put rassembler quand tous les hommes présents, dans un bel ensemble, se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux suppliants.

- S'il vous plait, doc… implora Kuramochi d'un air presque comique. J'aimerai aller voir les chiens et…

- Les _chiens_ ! Jamais de la vie. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à mettre un pied dehors.

Utsumi redressa un peu le bras de Kuramochi sur son épaule.

- Mais est-ce que les chiens peuvent _entrer_ – un petit moment, seulement… s'il vous plait ?

Tani-sensei passa une main sur son front dégarni, puis considéra l'infirmerie inondée et son malade qui attendait sa réponse, plein d'espoir.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Une dizaine de minutes. Mais avant ça, je veux que Kuramochi-san s'assoie et mange tranquillement, pendant que vous m'aidez à nettoyer les lieux.

Samejima donna un coup de coude à Inuzuka.

- T'as entendu, gamin ? Au boulot !

Le garçon roula des yeux effarés.

- Je pense… qu'il voulait dire… nous _tous_…

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Yamazato fut finalement celui qui ramena Kuramochi à sa chambre, chargé sur son dos, pour l'éloigner de l'agitation qui s'emparait de l'infirmerie.

- Merci, Manpei, dit le jeune homme en appuyant la tête contre le mur, une fois installé sur son lit.

Il eut un soupir de satisfaction en retrouvant le bazar habituel sur la couchette d'en face – il partageait ses quartiers avec Inuzuka – ses échantillons de cailloux, son journal sur les chiens, les notes prises pendant l'expédition au Mont _Botnnuten_ que quelqu'un avait déposées sur son minuscule bureau.

Le cuisinier s'assit avec précaution à côté de lui, faisant grincer la planche qui servait de sommier. Il étendit une couverture sur les jambes de Kuramochi, puis lui tendit le plat.

- ça a l'air délicieux, dit Kuramochi. Il souffla sur l'espèce de riz au lait délicatement épicé, puis avala la première cuillérée. "Muhum… ch'est très bon, Manpei !"

Le visage de Yamazato se fendit comme une tranche de pastèque et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Kuramochi-chan… merci, balbutia-t-il en inclinant la tête. "Et d'être enfin de retour parmi nous… vraiment merci !"

Le jeune homme lui serra l'épaule en souriant, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

- Je voulais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Kuramochi-chan, moi aussi…

- Merci, Manpei, répéta Kuramochi.

Il se remit à manger, savourant la douceur parfumée du plat.

_Oui, l'amitié était quelque chose qui pouvait se goûter…_

Il ne réussit pas à terminer, sentant ses yeux se fermer dans la torpeur bienheureuse qui l'avait gagné après le bain.

Il se sentait délassé, allégé, débarrassé de la moiteur et de l'odeur de maladie qui lui semblaient si étouffantes depuis qu'il allait mieux.

Il suffisait de peu de choses pour se sentir bien, même à l'autre bout du monde. Sentir ses joues rasées et ses cheveux propres, des regards joyeux qui vous enveloppaient d'affection, des vêtements chauds qui sentaient bon la lessive, de la nourriture délicieuse qui descendait paisiblement dans votre estomac et le remplissait de contentement.

_Avec ça, la gêne constante sous ses côtes pouvait presque être oubliée…_

Yamazato reprit avec délicatesse la gamelle qui menaçait de se renverser et la posa sur le bureau. Il se leva et enveloppa Kuramochi dans ses bras potelés, l'allongeant avec précaution sur la couchette. Il rangea les longues jambes du jeune homme, le couvrit soigneusement avec la couverture du lit d'Inuzuka, puis se redressa.

Kuramochi respirait paisiblement, sans ce sifflement inquiétant qu'ils avaient entendu pendant les heures terrifiantes où il ne se réveillait plus, et les couleurs sur son visage n'étaient pas dûes à la fièvre.

- Je savais qu'il allait s'endormir, dit Tani-sensei dans l'embrasure. "C'était beaucoup d'animation pour un seul jour...Vraiment. On ne m'écoute jamais, sur cette base."

Yamazato s'inclina avec respect, autant que le lui permettait son embonpoint.

- Tani-sensei…de tout mon cœur, _merci_.

Le vieux médecin haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Je me suis contenté de remplir ma mission, comme lui… comme vous, Manpei-kun. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Chacun à sa place.

- Mais… Kuramochi-chan est… l'homme tortilla le bord de son tablier. "Kuramochi-chan est un héros, comparé à nous tous."

- Kuramochi n'est pas plus un héros naturel que vous ne l'êtes, dit Tani-sensei en le regardant dans les yeux. Chaque homme présent dans cette station est un homme ordinaire qui a _choisi_ d'être un héros. Kuramochi-san, vous, moi, Samejima-san, Hoshino-san, Inuzuka… n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut prétendre à ce titre, et personne ne le fera. Nous ne sommes pas là pour que les honneurs nous reviennent, mais pour servir notre pays. Pour bâtir le rêve des enfants du futur.

Dans le couloir, les hommes qui l'avaient suivi, encore mouillés par le nettoyage, s'arrêtèrent pour hocher la tête.

_Définition d'un héros : un homme ordinaire qui, en temps extraordinaires, reste fidèle à ses promesses._

De temps en temps, la pensée leur traversait la tête. _Comment serait le retour ? Que leur dirait-on ? Qu'est-ce qui changerait ?_

Puis, ils secouaient le menton, amusés. _Des héros, eux ? Non, de simples Japonais, comme tous les autres._

C'était ce que Kuramochi leur avait donné comme exemple.

Ils ne savaient pas encore que le monde ne remercie pas les héros, que souvent il les oublie, et que, parfois, il se retourne contre eux.


	11. Liens

Ce qui déferla soudain dans les couloirs ressemblait à un tremblement de terre. La banquise se détachait sous la station, ou peut-être qu'une compagnie de soldats venue de nulle part se ruait dans le bâtiment.

Himuro décala sa jambe contre le pilier de la table et agrippa ses béquilles. Yokomine regarda autour de lui, avec l'air traqué d'une souris. Arashiyama recracha un peu de son eau, comme si la tempête qui arrivait avait une influence directe sur la boisson. Funaki lâcha sa cuillère qui tinta contre la gamelle avant de plonger vers le sol.

- _Hola, hola hola_ ! rugit la voix de Samejima. Attendez-moi, vous autres !

Les jambes croisées sous la table chauffante, les mains autour d'une tasse de thé encore fumante, Kuramochi se mit à sourire si fort que la pièce sembla plus lumineuse.

- Kuma ! Attends ! Riki, Taro, ne – doucement, les gars ! criait Inuzuka, complètement dépassé.

Les chiens s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce commune, bruyants, énormes, excités.

En un instant, ils furent tous autour de Kuramochi, lui lavant le visage, se frottant contre lui, gémissant et aboyant, marchant sur les pieds, les tables, les assiettes.

Le jeune homme les serrait contre lui, les caressait, leur parlait à mi-voix, saisissait leurs poils par poignées comme il en avait l'habitude dans une bourrade pleine de tendresse.

Riki s'était aplati sur ses genoux, la truffe contre le pull de son maître, et se souciait fort peu d'être écrasé au passage par Taro et Jiro. Les deux frères geignaient, patauds et envahissants, renversant les verres, les autres chiens, Inuzuka qui tentait de les écarter un peu.

- _Hola_, les gars, ne soyez pas si brutes ! Kuma, non ! Anko… _ala_, Goro !

Les hommes riaient de voir les cheveux de Kuramochi se mêler à cette vague de fourrures mordorées.

- Il va falloir le repêcher à l'épuisette !

- Courage, Inuzuka ! Continue à nager !

Utsumi se détacha du placard contre lequel il était appuyé et s'approcha, hilare.

- Kuramochi ! T'es toujours là-dessous ?

- Patron ! Criez "temps mort" quand vous voulez qu'on aide Inuzuka ! brailla Samejima depuis le banc sur lequel il avait grimpé.

Himuro pencha la tête de côté, désapprobateur, déjà bousculé trop de fois à son goût. Il s'était installé dans la salle commune en prétendant qu'il y était plus à l'aise pour travailler, mais en espérant secrètement passer un peu de temps avec Kuramochi, qu'il n'avait pas pu aider comme les autres, à cause de ses béquilles. Mais l'invasion canine lui déplaisait fortement.

Il avait enfin accepté les chiens, bien sûr, mais il y avait une nuance entre la présence tranquille et affectueuse de Shiro et le chaos infernal apporté par Jiro et compagnie.

Comme pour confirmer, Taro profita de ce que Samejima venait de descendre de son banc pour lui arroser les bottes, pendant que Pochi entamait le dessert de Funaki en se délectant visiblement.

- Les gars, implora Inuzuka qui, à force de tirer sans succès sur le collier de Kuma, venait de se retrouver assis par terre.

Kuramochi se mit à rire.

- Les chiens ! appela-t-il en se levant, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur. "Au traineau ! Hop ! On y va !"

La meute fut à l'instant attentive, couinant de contentement. Riki dressa les oreilles, puis se mit à aboyer, cabré. Kuma lâcha un wouff sonore et sortit de la pièce comme un bulldozer, aussitôt imité par le reste des chiens, poursuivi par Inuzuka qui piaillait sans réussir à se faire obéir.

En quelques secondes, la pièce fut vidée, à l'exception de Riki qui avait saisi le bord du pull de Kuramochi entre ses dents et l'entrainait vers la porte.

Utsumi les rattrapa en deux enjambées et passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui chancelait avant les trois autres qui se précipitaient.

- _Hola_ ! Pas si vite ! Riki. Doucement. Ton maître n'est pas encore remis.

Les yeux bruns et ronds du chien se fixèrent avec intelligence sur les deux humains. Il lâcha le pull et mit la queue entre ses jambes, rabattant ses oreilles.

Samejima s'agenouilla et le flatta.

- Bon chien, Riki. T'as rien fait de mal.

Kuramochi s'accroupit avec quelques difficultés et entoura le cou de l'animal.

- Tout va bien, Riki. Sois patient… je serai bientôt de retour parmi vous.

Utsumi sourit, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Himuro grinça des dents depuis la table.

- Tch, lâcha-t-il. Tu ne risques pas de conduire le traineau de sitôt.

Kuramochi amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais la douleur qui fusa dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle. Il se contenta de s'asseoir par terre, s'efforçant de masquer son inconfort. Riki émit un petit bruit de gorge, glissant sa truffe près de la joue de son maître.

- Himuro. Les chiens ont besoin d'encouragement. Moi aussi. On a tous besoin de penser qu'on va y arriver – bientôt, sûrement. Sinon, on ne pourra pas tenir bon.

- Le patron a raison, M'sieur le représentant du gouvernement, renchérit Samejima. Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ce qui ne va pas. Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur ce qui ira mieux ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit aux enfants ?

- Bien dit, Samejima-san, dit Utsumi en se penchant et en soulevant le jeune homme plutôt qu'en l'aidant à se relever. "Himuro. C'est bien que tu sois inquiet pour Kuramochi, mais ne fais pas tomber le moral des troupes."

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, _senpai_, mais ce n'est pas toi qui souffre, marmonna Himuro, une main crispée sur les bandages qui entouraient sa jambe.

Utsumi prit cette expression très sérieuse et très droite qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent.

- Ceux qui nous attendent au Japon souffrent. Ceux qui vont se mettre en route pour venir nous chercher souffrent. Ceux qu'on n'a pas choisi pour aller en Antarctique souffrent. Ceux qui n'ont pas été blessés pendant la dernière exploration souffrent. Angoisse de ne pas savoir, peur devant l'inconnu, jalousie, culpabilité, frustration de ne pas avoir pu protéger les nôtres. Tout le monde souffre, Himuro. Ce qui change c'est la façon dont on s'y confronte, la tête haute.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Kuramochi se traîna jusqu'au banc, soutenu par Samejima, et s'assit à côté de son rival de toujours.

- Himuro, tu es un membre précieux de la famille, dit-il gentiment, la voix un peu haletante. "Nous partageons les fardeaux les uns des autres. Laisse-nous partager les tiens aussi."

Riki posa ses pattes de devant sur le banc et balaya le visage de l'homme d'un coup de langue.

Himuro fit la moue, mais on voyait bien qu'il était touché.

Arashiyama, Yokomine, Funaki, Utsumi et Samejima sourirent, radoucis et Kuramochi, qui frottait insconsciemment son pull, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Bien dit, Kuramochi-han, intervint Hoshino avec bonne humeur en entrant à ce moment-là. "C'est l'esprit de la première expédition Cross-Winter ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller aider Inuzuka ? J'ai bien peur que les chiens ne réussissent à l'attacher à l'un de leurs piquets avant la fin de la journée."

Samejima frappa dans ses mains en secouant la tête et s'en fut aussitôt, sa grosse voix roulant de rire dans le couloir alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Himuro-han, Yokomine-han, reprit Hoshino en se tournant vers eux successivement, j'ai besoin de vous. C'est le moment d'envoyer le rapport au gouvernement. Arashiyama-han, encore merci pour ma fenêtre. Je vois vraiment la différence depuis que vous l'avez réparée ce matin.

- Funaki-san m'a aidé, dit le guide, un peu gêné.

Hoshino se mit à rire.

- Ah… il faut être fier de votre travail ! N'est-ce pas, Kuramo…

Il s'interrompit, épouvanté.

Himuro sentit la tête de Kuramochi s'appesantir sur son épaule, puis glisser, et il n'eut que le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe du banc.


	12. Reprendre

Kuramochi avança le menton pour apercevoir ce que le médecin examinait sur son flanc, mais le mouvement lui coûta un gémissement étouffé.

Tani-sensei lui adressa un sourire tanukiesque, toujours penché sur la peau violacée des côtes.

- Il vous est vraiment impossible de rester en place, n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé… marmona Kuramochi comme un enfant. "Doc, ce n'était pas grand'chose, je vous assure. Un étourdissement, voilà. Laissez-moi retourner avec les autres."

Le vieil homme se redressa. Il essuya ses lunettes sur le bord de sa blouse puis les remit sur son nez.

- Pas question – aujourd'hui, du moins.

Il réfléchit. Le bleu commençait à changer de couleur, devenait un peu jaunâtre. Quoi qui aie pu se passer à l'intérieur de son malade, c'était en bonne voie de guérison, si seulement…

- J'ai froid, dit Kuramochi qui en avait assez de tenir son pull noir soulevé. Il toussa un peu, comme pour le prouver.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la mauvaise tête, gronda le médecin en croisant les bras. "Ecoutez-moi bien. C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie. Votre corps s'est débrouillé pour combattre ce qui allait de travers et il fait tous ses efforts pour vous remettre sur pieds. Je ne vous _laisserai pas_ gâcher tout ce travail parce que vous n'avez pas _envie_ d'attendre !

Kuramochi se mordilla les lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à faire porter aux autres ma négligence, dit-il à mi-voix.

- _Négligence_ ? répéta Tani-sensei, agacé. Vous avez sauvé vos compagnons, fait davantage pour cette station que nous tous réunis et _chacun_ ici le sait ! Ne me faites pas rigoler. Il se racla la gorge. "Kuramochi-san. La douleur est là pour vous servir de signal d'alerte. Si vous continuez de l'ignorer, vous ne réussirez qu'à revenir au point de départ ! Si vous voulez continuer à vous rendre utile, vous devez vous reposer et m'écouter."

- D'accord, dit finalement le jeune homme, après un long moment de silence où il s'était visiblement retenu de riposter. "Je comprends."

Le docteur se détendit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kuramochi.

- Bien, dit-il en souriant. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Pour ce qui est de la salle commune, pas ce soir. Je veux que vous alliez dormir, et que vous ne pensiez à rien d'autre qu'à reprendre des forces. Demain, je verrai si vous pouvez travailler avec Hoshino-san, par exemple. Ou Himuro-san, ou Yokomine-san. A quelque chose qui ne vous demande pas de marcher. Un pas après l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuramochi sourit d'un air d'excuse.

- Un pas après l'autre, répéta-t-il. Même seulement un demi pas, ça suffit.

Dans le couloir, Inuzuka se laissa couler contre le mur sous l'œil soulagé d'Utsumi et celui, hermétique, d'Himuro.

Quelques fois, même un héros pouvait avoir besoin d'être grondé et corrigé.

oOoOo

Utsumi tapa ses bottes contre la marche, puis fit rouler le système d'ouverture de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa le trépied contre le mur, ôta ses moufles et rabattit sa capuche en arrière.

Ses sourcils et sa barbiche étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de neige. Il les brossa d'un revers de poignet, ramassa l'appareil et se hâta en direction de sa chambre, où il suspendit sa parka sur le cintre à côté de son bureau.

Ses yeux croisèrent les noms calligraphiés des jumeaux de Yokomine, avec qui il partageait ses quartiers, sur le mur d'en face et il sourit. Il rangea ses notes, chercha son crayon qui s'était faufilé dans la doublure de son pantalon, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Il sut bien avant d'y entrer que la discussion était houleuse.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! venait de s'exclamer Samejia en assénant un coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les couverts et les verres qui s'y trouvaient en prévision du souper.

- _Ongul Island_ n'est peut-être pas sur le continent, mais elle fait partie de notre territoire et c'est elle qui nous a accueillis ! renchérit Arashiyama, en pointant sur la carte étalée entre eux.

- Nous _ne pouvons pas_ installer un poste d'observation sur une île, ça n'est pas ce que le gouvernement nous a demandé de faire ! siffla Himuro qui était debout malgré sa jambe encore entourée de bandages.

- Mais nous n'étions pas non plus supposés passer l'hiver, intervint Hoshino avec douceur. "Si nous posons la questions à vos supérieurs, peut-être qu'ils l'accepteront. Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée. Shirasaki-han l'approuvera."

- Nous n'avons pas la moitié du matériel nécessaire ! Vous comptez faire quoi ? Construire un igloo ?

Hoshino n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'à la vérité, cela lui paraissait une option intéressante, car des aboiements retentirent à l'extérieur et que tout le monde se rua vers les fenêtres.

- Les voilà ! dit Utsumi.

- Je ne vois pas très bien, qui conduit le traineau ? demanda Samejima, le nez écrasé contre la vitre.

Arashiyama soufflait pour décondenser et y voir mieux.

- C'est Inuzuka qui conduisait, dit soudain Himuro. Kuramochi est assis.

Il y eut un instant de silence lourd d'appréhension. C'était la première fois que Kuramochi reprenait ses activités depuis l'accident.

- Ah ! s'écria brusquement Samejima. Je comprends ! L'un des chiens s'est blessé, c'est pour ça ! Combien vous pariez qu'il s'agit d'Anko ?

La tension tomba d'un coup et leurs rires résonnèrent nerveusement, trop forts.

- Inuzuka-han n'arrive toujours pas à les faire tenir tranquilles avec lui sur le traineau, commenta Hoshino avec indulgence.

Dehors, Kuramochi dételait les chiens et les ramenait à leurs lignes. Celui qui était blessé sautillait derrière lui, la langue pendante.

- C'est Goro, annonça Arashiyama. Pauvre vieux ! Pour une fois qu'Anko n'a pas joué de malchance. Rendez l'argent, Samejima-san !

- Quel argent ? demanda l'homme avec innocence.

Il y eut encore des rires. Devant le batiment, Inuzuka courait derrière Pesu qui s'en amusait visiblement. Kuramochi cracha dans la neige, puis siffla. L'instant d'après, l'animal avait rejoint la ligne et fermait les yeux de plaisir, gratouillé par son meneur.

Funaki vint à leur rencontre, sa caisse à outils à la main, emmitoufflé de bleu comme les deux autres hommes. Il s'arrêta aussi pour flatter les chiens, évitant avec prudence Fuuren Kuma qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux et se coucha dans la neige, énorme masse de poils noirs sur fond blanc.

- Comment l'exploration s'est-elle passée ? demanda le marin.

- Très bien, répondit Kuramochi. Il enleva son bonnet, essuya son front en sueur. "Les chiens sont en forme. Nous avons pu faire le tour que demandait Hoshino-san et nous avons ramené de nouveaux échantillons."

- Kuramochi-san a trouvé une de ces roches qui troublent les boussoles ! ajouta Inuzuka avec excitation.

- Tout va bien à la station ?

Funaki haussa les épaules.

- Samejima-san s'est mis en tête de construire un avant-poste à _Ongul Island_, vu que c'est la seule voie d'accès au continent, mais ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Kuramochi sourit, amusé.

- Himuro… n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, acquiesça Funaki avec humour. Qu'est-il arrivé à celui-ci ?

Inuzuka s'approchait, avec Goro dans les bras. Kuramochi carressa pensivement le museau du chien penaud.

- C'était très caillouteux, inhabituel. Je pense qu'il s'est foulé un orteil ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne posait plus la patte, hein, bonhomme ? T'étais malheureux… Enfin, Tani-sensei nous en dira davantage.

- Rentrons, Kuramochi-san, proposa Inusuka.

Le jeune homme hocha le menton.

- J'ai encore quelques tôles à vérifier avant le souper, dit Funaki en désignant sa caisse. Je vous rejoins. Yamazato-san a préparé une espèce de soupe qui vous donnerait envie de vendre votre mère !

Kuramochi se mit à rire, puis suivit le garçon à l'intérieur. Funaki donna une dernière tape amicale à Pochi. Il fit deux pas en direction de l'entrepot et s'arrêta.

Il s'agenouilla et examina, intrigué, ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le tas de neige accumulée contre le batiment.

Les cristeaux s'étaient déjà solidifiés et il suffirait de quelques flocons pour engloutir la perle qui les teintait de rouge.

Mais, pour l'instant, on voyait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Du sang.


End file.
